Papaoutai
Papaoutai is a song in Just Dance 2015 (as a song on disc in the PAL version and as DLC in the NTSC version; it is not available in the Chinese version). It is by Stromae. Setting The clasic dance takes place in a room furnished with a couch and a table. The walls, ceiling, and floor would normally be covered with something during the performance. Most of the time, they would be cubes. The African dance takes place in the same place used for Extreme dances from Just Dance 2014, the Old School dance from Walk This Way, the Bollywood Dance from It's My Birthday, and the African Dance from Papaoutai: a set with multiple panels scattered in it. The colors primarily seen from this version of the set are red, orange, yellow, and green. Alongside the colors, designs and silhouettes of the coach can be seen on the panels throughout the performance. Mashup The mashup for Papaoutai is only available in the PAL version of the game, costs 20 Mojo Coins to play it, has 10 coaches in it, and a theme called "Ultraviolet": coaches with bright outfits. The coaches that appear are as follows: ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Starships ▪ I Kissed a Girl ▪ What You Waiting For ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Starships ▪ You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) ▪ I Kissed a Girl ▪ Baby Don't Stop Now ▪ Think ▪ Starships ▪ Gentleman (Sweat Version) ▪ Baby Don't Stop Now ▪ You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) ▪ What You Waiting For ▪ I Kissed a Girl ▪ Let's Go To The Mall ▪ I Kissed a Girl ▪ What You Waiting For ▪ Venus ▪ Think ▪ You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) ▪ Call Me Maybe ▪ Starships Criteria Criteria required for unlocking content based off of Papaoutai Classic Version *Just Dance 2015 (PAL): Available from start *Just Dance 2015 (NTSC): DLC Purchase ($2.99/300 Wii Points) African Dance *Just Dance 2015 (PAL): Game Progression (Ninth alternate to be unlocked) Mashup *Just Dance 2015 (PAL): Mojo Coins Purchase (20 Mojo Coins) Appearances in other songs Mashups FatimaMashup.png|Fatima (JD2015, African Dance)|link=http://just-dance-videogame-series.wikia.com/wiki/Fatima#Mashup|linktext=Mashup Party Masters Gallery Classic Papaoutai1.png Papaoutai2.png Papaoutai3.png Papaoutai4.png PapaoutaiGoldMove1.gif Papaoutai5.png PapaoutaiGoldMove2.gif Papaoutai6.png PapaoutaiGoldMove3.gif Papaoutai7.png PapaoutaiGoldMove4.gif Papaoutai8.png Papaoutai9.png African Dance PapaoutaiAfricanDance1.png PapaoutaiAfricanDance2.png PapaoutaiAfricanDance3.png PapaoutaiAfricanDance4.png PapaoutaiAfricanDance5.png PapaoutaiAfricanDance6.png PapaoutaiAfricanDanceGoldMove.gif PapaoutaiAfricanDance7.png PapaoutaiAfricanDance8.png Mashup PapaoutaiMashup1.png|Gentleman (Sweat Version) PapaoutaiMashup2.png|Starships PapaoutaiMashup3.png|I Kissed a Girl PapaoutaiMashup4.png|What You Waiting For PapaoutaiMashup5.png|Gentleman (Sweat Version) PapaoutaiMashup6.png|Starships PapaoutaiMashup7.png|You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) PapaoutaiMashup8.png|I Kissed a Girl PapaoutaiMashup9.png|Baby Don't Stop Now PapaoutaiMashup10.png|Think PapaoutaiMashup11.png|Starships PapaoutaiMashup12.png|Gentleman (Sweat Version) PapaoutaiMashup13.png|What You Waiting For PapaoutaiMashup14.png|I Kissed a Girl PapaoutaiMashup15.png|Let's Go To The Mall PapaoutaiMashup16.png|Venus PapaoutaiMashup17.png|Think PapaoutaiMashup18.png|Call Me Maybe PapaoutaiMashup19.png|Starships Appearances in other songs Mashups African Dance FatimaMashup2.png|Fatima FatimaMashup9.png|Fatima Promotional Images PapaoutaiThumbnail.png PapaoutaiPanel.png PapaoutaiBanner.png JustDanceAwards2015DuoOfTheYearAwardNominees.png Other PapaoutaiLeftCoachAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach on the left from the Classic Version PapaoutaiAfricanDanceAvatarSticker.png|Avatar of the coach from the African Dance Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Songs with a Male coach Category:Songs with an Alternate dance Category:Songs with a Mashup Category:DLC Songs